Park County, Montana
Park County is a county located in the U.S. state of Montana. As of the 2010 census, the population was 15,636. Its county seat is Livingston. A small part of Yellowstone National Park is located in the extreme southern part of the county. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.4%) is water. The highest natural point in Montana, Granite Peak at 12,807 feet (3,904 m), is located in Park County. The county attained its present boundaries in 1978, when the former Yellowstone National Park (part) county-equivalent was dissolved and apportioned between Gallatin County and Park County. Gallatin County received of land area and of water area, whereas Park County received of land area and of water area. The geographies transferred are known now as Census Tract 14 in Gallatin County, and as Census Tract 6 in Park County. Major highways * Interstate 90 * U.S. Highway 89 * U.S. Highway 191 * Montana Highway 86 Adjacent counties * Gallatin County, Montana - west * Meagher County, Montana - north * Sweet Grass County, Montana - east * Stillwater County, Montana - east * Carbon County, Montana - east * Park County, Wyoming - south Park County in Montana and Wyoming are two of twenty-two counties or parishes in the United States with the same name to border each other across state lines. The others are Union Parish, Louisiana and Union County, Arkansas, Big Horn County, Montana and Big Horn County, Wyoming, Sabine County, Texas and Sabine Parish, Louisiana, Bristol County, Massachusetts and Bristol County, Rhode Island, Kent County, Delaware and Kent County, Maryland, Escambia County, Alabama and Escambia County, Florida, Pike County, Illinois and Pike County, Missouri, Teton County, Idaho and Teton County, Wyoming, San Juan County, New Mexico and San Juan County, Utah, and Vermilion County, Illinois and Vermillion County, Indiana. respectively. (Note, despite the different spellings, the source of the name is the same for Vermilion County, Illinois and Vermillion County, Indiana--the Vermillion River which flows through both counties.) National protected areas * Custer National Forest (part) * Gallatin National Forest (part) * Lewis and Clark National Forest (part) * Yellowstone National Park (part) Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 15,694 people, 6,828 households, and 4,219 families residing in the county. The population density was 6 people per square mile (2/km²). There were 8,247 housing units at an average density of 3 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.65% White, 0.40% Black or African American, 0.92% Native American, 0.36% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.47% from other races, and 1.17% from two or more races. 1.84% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 23.5% were of German, 12.4% English, 9.5% Norwegian, 9.0% Irish and 7.9% American ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 6,828 households out of which 28.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.00% were married couples living together, 7.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.20% were non-families. 32.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.27 and the average family size was 2.88. In the county the population was spread out with 23.50% under the age of 18, 6.50% from 18 to 24, 27.90% from 25 to 44, 27.10% from 45 to 64, and 14.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 97.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,739, and the median income for a family was $40,561. Males had a median income of $28,215 versus $19,973 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,704. About 7.20% of families and 11.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.10% of those under age 18 and 10.10% of those age 65 or over. Communities City *Livingston (county seat) Town *Clyde Park Census-designated places *Cooke City-Silver Gate *Corwin Springs *Gardiner *Pray *South Glastonbury *Springdale *Wilsall *Wineglass Unincorporated communities *Chico *Emigrant Ghost towns *Aldridge *Jardine See also * List of cemeteries in Park County, Montana * List of lakes in Park County, Montana * List of mountains in Park County, Montana * National Register of Historic Places listings in Park County, Montana References *Census Tract 14, Gallatin County; Census Tract 6, Park County United States Census Bureau Category:Park County, Montana Category:1887 establishments in Montana Territory Category:Settlements established in 1887